


Take Your Slave To Work

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: As referenced in chapter one of "Master's Slave", Jason takes Victor to work with him.*Victor is nineteen*Jason is twenty





	Take Your Slave To Work

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for being unable to recall who requested this or what the exact request was, but here it is! Almost two months late!
> 
> (I'm SO sorry)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Victor was washing the dishes from breakfast when Jason walked in. Despite his best efforts, Victor was sure the older boy still saw him flinch minutely.

“Pass that job off to another slave,” Jason demanded. “And go change.”

“Of course, sir,” Victor replied politely, finishing up the plate he was on before drying his hands. “May I ask what you’d like me to wear?”

“A t-shirt and jeans is fine,” Jason replied despite the fact that he himself was wearing a full three piece suit. “Don’t bother wearing shoes.” 

Victor gave a short nod as he slipped out of the kitchen to dress quickly.

“Victor,” Master said, gesturing Victor to him when the slave emerged from his room, fully dressed. “Come here.”

“Yes sir?” Victor asked.

“I’m sure Jason didn’t explain why he wanted you to change your clothes?”

“No sir, he didn’t.”

Master hummed quietly. “Well, I won’t ruin his...surprise, for lack of a better term. But I do want you to wear this.” he held out Victor’s collar - the one he rarely ever wore - that had a tag naming him and claiming him as Master’s.

“Am I going to be out in public?” Victor asked, letting Master step forward and clip the collar around his throat.

“Sort of,” Master replied, taking Victor’s chin in his hand. “You're obedient, Victor. So listen to me when I say you have to do whatever Jason says, okay?” 

Victor frowned. “Of course sir, but...may I ask why?”

“No,” Master replied. “Just...listen to him. Please.”

Victor gave a short nod, unphased. It wasn’t the first time he’d been denied information and it wouldn’t be the last.

“Of course, sir,” he said. Without another word, he turned and left.

 

………..

  
  


“Did father never train you to stand still?”

“Sorry sir,” Victor muttered, ducking his head as they rode up the elevator to the eighteenth floor where Jason’s office lay. “I’m merely...confused, I suppose.”

“Confused?” Jason asked, keeping his eyes on the rising numbers.

“I was not informed as to the reason I am joining you at work today,” Victor said softly. 

“I see,” Jason mused, though he gave no explanation. That only served to make Victor all the more anxious. From the very start, he and Jason had had a poor relationship and Jason was very much a fan of revenge. So yeah, he was a bit anxious.

They stepped out of the elevator a few moments later, striding down the hall and into Jason’s office.

“Where would you like me, sir?” Victor asked as Jason shucked his coat off, strolling over to his desk to have a seat. 

“On the floor,” Jason replied, gesturing aimlessly to the floor next to his desk chair. “Do me a favor and stay quiet.”

“Yes sir,” Victor said, nodding as he took a seat on the ground. He stayed as still and quiet as possible but after a few hours, that was proving to be a bit difficult. Jason had made a few phone calls, sent a few emails, but otherwise ignored Victor.

Victor was starting to lose feeling in his legs and starting to get anxious, even worse than before. Was the reason Jason brought him here just because he wanted company?

Victor had a hard time believing that.

“Get up,” Jason snapped, suddenly getting to his feet and gathering files, dropping them into Victor’s arms as soon as the slave was on his feet. 

“May I ask where we’re going?” Victor asked as he adjusted his grip on the files and strode quickly after Jason.

“I have a meeting,” Jason replied. “With the board. I need them to pass something but they won’t agree to it. Which is where you come in.”

Victor frowned. “Sir?” he asked tentatively. “May I ask what my job is?”

“Insurance.”

 

……………

 

“Take the collar off.”

“Sir?”

Jason growled, reaching forward and all but ripping it off to toss aside before grabbing Victor’s arm and forcefully dragging him into the conference room.

 

………….

“Good day, gentlemen,” Jason greeted as he stood before the large room, table filled with twelve men. “I’m glad to see you all here.”

Victor stood slightly behind Jason, watching silently as one of the men stood.

“We cannot pass what you are asking us to do, Mr. Elliot,” the man said calmly. “It will  _ destroy  _ the reputation of this company.”

“I don’t care,” Jason snarled. “I am the CEO and you  _ will  _ pass this. Do you understand me?”

“You’re proposing we build a super weapon,” the man said calmly. “If it falls into the wrong hand-”

He was cut off when Jason reached back to grab Victor, dragging him forward and all but ripping his clothes off of him before pulling Victor flush against him, holding him tightly by the throat so that breathing became harder than it should have been.

“I will do anything to get what I want, Baker,” he whispered, breath hot against Victor’s cheek. “You see him? This is a kid. A fucking innocent kid.”

That had Victor biting his lip to prevent himself from speaking. Jason hated him. Had never thought highly of him in any regard. So now why was he-

Victor’s question was quickly answered when he was shoved down on the conference table, Jason’s hand like a vice on the back of his neck. Behind him, he felt Jason moving a mere moment before…

Jason leaned down to hiss in his ear. “Beg. Scream. I don’t care, but do  _ not  _ call me sir or Master. Put on a show and  _ maybe  _ I won’t hurt you.”

Victor had half a second to be confused before he felt the all too familiar sensation of a cock against his ass.

“Mr. Elliot,” Baker said calmly. “That’s unnecessary.”

“Then give me the go ahead to make my weapon,” Jason snapped, digging his nails into the back of Victor’s neck, causing the slave to squirm. “Or I’ll hurt him.”

“Mr. Elliot-”

Victor didn’t normally scream when he was entered dry, though Master never forced himself in as fully and fast as Jason did. 

So yes, Victor screamed, vision whiting out with the pain. He barely had time to adjust, to breath, before Jason began thrusting in and out.

“Beg,” Jason snarled so that only Victor could hear. “Beg me to stop.”

The slave didn’t need to be told twice. “Stop!” he screamed, hands scrabbling across the wood of the table and scattered paperwork, trying to get leverage to fight back. “Stop! Please! It hurts!”

Tears were blurring his vision and he felt like he could breath, his entire world focused on absolutely nothing but the agonizing pain.

Dimly, he heard Jason laugh. “Well look at that!” he mocked, finger coming across Victor’s stretched hole. “He’s bleeding.”

“Mr. Elliot, you told us he’s innocent,” Baker said. He was still calm but there was an underlying fear to his words. “He’s got nothing to do with this.”

“Begun the plans for my weapons and I’ll send him home with a condolence check,” Jason growled, even as Victor continued to scream and sob.

“Fine!” Baker said loudly after a particularly loud shout of pain. “Fine. You’ll have your weapon.”

“Good,” Jason sneered. “Get out!”

Everyone left and Victor shuddered when Jason stopped abruptly. “You did well,” Jason complimented, stroking Victor’s hair out of his eyes.

“Please,” Victor whimpered.

“I’ll reward you when we’re home,” Jason promised before taking hold of Victor’s head and slamming it into the table, knocking the slave out.

  
  


……………….

 

“You’re awake.”

Victor blinked sluggishly, looking around and recognizing his room in Master’s manor. He groaned quietly, body still radiating with pain, though it was far duller than before. Rolling his head on his pillow, he looked over to find Jason seated on the bed next to him.

His eyes went wide but Jason placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from scrambling out of the bed.

“Why did you do that?” Victor asked, voice hoarse from screaming.

“Well, technically I had every right to,” Jason pointed out. “I mean, you’re dad’s pleasure slave so you belong to me just as much as you belong to me. But that’s not my point.”

“Then what is?” Victor asked weakly.

Jason smiled, bending down to press his lips to Victor’s in a slow, gentle kiss. When he pulled back, Victor stared at him in shock.

“My point was thank you,” Jason said with a smirk. “For getting me what I want.”

He left without another word, leaving Victor in a state of tired pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!!!


End file.
